


Casual Relaxation

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Sleep Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: Gladio has had a rough day and you decided to reward his efforts.





	Casual Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream I had and a FFXV confessions. Also it’s my first time writing smut, so please be gentle with me ;)

You noticed Gladio was sleeping on the couch after a long day of training in the Citadel. Usually he would hop onto the shower and read a book to relax. But to see him throwing himself on to the couch and discarding his bag onto the floor. You knew he was exhausted to the max.

Despite how exhausted he looked, you couldn’t help but admire the beauty that lay before you. You could see the outline of his abs under his tight shirt and the way his chest rises as he sleeps. Especially the slight outline of his member underneath his gym pants.

Soon you had an idea, you wanted to show him your appreciation of his hard work and dedication to being the Shield.

You were careful when you walked towards him so you wouldn’t disturb his sleep. Being the Shield required him to be a light sleeper, but due to his exhaustion, he wouldn’t be waking up so soon. Once you kneeled down between his legs, you slowly moved his pants and his briefs down.

You only stopped when Glado closed his mouth momentarily and resumed leaving it open. He looked so cute while he’s sleeping, even cuter whenever you get a chance to see his o-face while riding him.

You resumed taking them off until you managed to spring free his large cock. How he managed to hide such an enormous thing was beyond you, but now was not the time to ponder.

You began stroking his member as you licked your lips with such anticipation. Once it was hard enough to your liking you began to suck the head of his cock. Soon you started to take him slowly to savour the taste of his thick cock within your wanton mouth.

You began swirling your tongue as you used your hand to stroke him gently. You wanted to take your time with him, to enjoy the taste of him and his pre-cum. As well as feeling powerful for having him under your grasp.

You began to hum as his began hitching his breath, yet he remained asleep through it all. You imagined what he would do to you if he were awake right now. 

You can imagine him grabbing a fistful of your hair. Pushing you further down into his cock because he knows you can do better. Then he would praise you on how much of a good little slut you are for taking his cock so well. 

Just thinking about it has made you wet and more eager to continuing sucking his mighty cock.

His breathing began to turn heavy and that’s when you knew he’s about cum. So you bobbed your head faster and faster as you looked straight into his closed eyes. When he finally came, you made sure you swallowed it all so there wouldn’t be any evidence of your wicked activity.

You gently put his briefs and pants back on and made sure everything looked the same while he was sleeping.

When you got up to walk away, you felt a strong grip pulling you down to the couch. Gladio began kissing the back of your neck as he strokes your thighs until his fingers reached to your clit. He began to rub them so slowly while his other hand began to massage your breast. You let out a small whimper as you bucked your ass against his groin as you can feel him getting hard again.

He stopped torturing your neck and began to whisper into your ear, “Thanks for that, now let me return the favor.”


End file.
